


Magic Needs Fire

by RattyCatty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lust, Magic, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Rejection, Smut, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RattyCatty/pseuds/RattyCatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina attempts to teach Emma magic in Neverland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure it's been done a hundred times before but I really wanted to write this. I'm also pretty sure I didn't get the lines from the actual scene right but I didn't have any Internet connection to check so I hope you can forgive me for that.

"Find your anger and _focus_ on it," Regina said firmly, frustration seeping into her voice as she made chopping movements with her hands to strengthen her point.

"Isn't there some other way? One that's not so...dark?" Emma asked, twisting around to face her teacher and praying there was. While she was eager to learn magic, the last thing she wanted was to travel down a dark path and risk hurting someone.

"Anger is a strong emotion, Ms Swan. It contains the power, motivation and passion magic requires," the dark-haired woman informed her before thinking for a second. "If you wish, you may attempt using a different emotion, though I can't guarantee it will work."

Turning back around, Emma searched the depths of her mind for an emotion strong enough. _Love,_ she thought. _That ought to do it._ She travelled deep into her memories, pulling up relevant ones. Being an orphan with a history of bad relationships, this was arguably harder than it might have been for someone with parents, or at least decent foster parents.

 _Henry. Think of Henry._ The Sheriff closed her eyes and lost herself in memories; Henry turning up at her door that fateful night in Boston; taking Henry to the playground; communicating with walkie talkies behind Regina's back; Henry waking up after eating the apple turnover.

Nothing. No magic, no fire, nothing. Emma gritted her teeth and grunted in annoyance, opening her eyes. "I don't understand!" she growled.

"You tried using love, didn't you?" Regina guessed, shaking her head.

"How'd you guess?" Emma said lowly, unsure if she meant it sarcastically or not.

"You're a Charming," the former-Evil Queen muttered, waving a hand in dismissal, distaste evident in her voice.

Sighing, Emma turned to face Regina. "Why didn't it work? Love is powerful, motivated and passionate. Am I doing something wrong? Is it me?" she asked, voice rising slightly in worry.

"Ms Swan, you're doing fine," Regina gritted out. "Love, lust and infatuation are not to be confused. Love is strong, but not fiery. Magic needs fire," she explained. " _Anger_ is fiery, and so works well in magic. Anger or-" she cut herself off, looking around quickly but subtly, checking they were alone.

"Or?" the blonde prompted, eager to hear the alternative to the potentially dark emotion.

Without warning, soft lips crashed down on Emma's, moving with hers. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise before sliding shut as she let out a low moan, muffled by the lips of the dark-haired woman. One hand knotted into Regina's silky hair to hold her there, the other moving over the woman's curvaceous body before resting on one breast.

Regina very nearly whimpered at the intimate contact, though she refused to snap before she proved her point to the blonde. Her tongue moved slowly over Emma's bottom lip, snaking in as soon as permission to enter was granted. Another throaty groan from the Sheriff encouraged the Mayor even further, and she tore the blonde's hands from her own body, pushed her backwards into a tree and pinned her hands above her.

Both women gasping for air, they broke apart for a minute to catch their breath.

"Lust," Regina murmured, voice gravelly as she panted roughly, her forehead resting against Emma's, their hot breaths mingling. Emma couldn't quite remember the sentence that led to that one word, but she didn't quite care.

Freeing herself from Regina's now-loose grip, she pulled the woman close again and kissed her fiercely. This time, a gasp slipped from the dark-haired woman as their tongues met for a brief second before Emma's went back to teasing. _Two could play at that game._ Regina broke away, dipping her head and placing open-mouthed kisses along the Sheriff's jaw, trailing them down her neck and over the sensitive skin of her collar bones. Her hot tongue teased the skin, giving small licks now and again.

Emma moaned loudly as she fought against Regina's surprisingly strong grip in an attempt to pull the Mayor closer to her. God, she wanted - no, _needed_ \- Regina so bad-

And then she realised where she was and what she was doing.

A burst of strength allowed her to pull her hands away and shove the older woman backwards, away from her. The blonde coughed, shaking her head, before turning to Regina with wide, confused eyes. "What the _hell_ was _that_?" she exclaimed, gesticulating wildly with her hands.

Regina only smirked. "You kissed me back," she said smugly, eyebrows raised.

"Y-you kissed me," Emma mumbled, stumbling over her words as a number of emotions whirled around inside her; disgust, shock, confusion, _arousal -_ God, so much arousal.

"You did it, Emma," the Mayor said, a hint of pride in her voice.

Emma was disgusted. "I - _I_ did this? You're blaming _me_ for this? You're the one that kissed me! You're sick," she spat in outrage. She shook her head again and turned away. This was too much. She didn't need this, not on top of Henry being taken by Peter Pan and all the other crazy, terrible shit in her life.

"Magic, Emma. You did magic," she said sincerely, masking the hurt she felt caused by the Sheriff's disgust. "Look." She gestured to the side slightly and, sure enough, a ball of flame smouldered on the ground, eating up a dead tree that had fallen.

The Sheriff furrowed her brow before breathing a confused laugh, partially relieved she managed to do it at last, partially in ridicule. _She did it_ _._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter, as requested by swanqueenrp and TML on Fanfiction.net. Regina does indeed need some lovin' (youtube.com/watch?v=qOdDdiSuZ8o), and she also needs to not be sad because Emma rejected her.

Regina sat with her back against a tree, leaning forward slightly. Her arms rested on her knees and she thought solemnly about her magic lesson with Emma.

She'd kissed the Sheriff and, after reacting in what Regina had thought was a positive way, she had been disgusted. _Disgusted._ Emma had been _disgusted_ by the woman kissing her.

Regina wondered if it was the fact that they were both women that disgusted the blonde or of it was truly just the dark-haired woman herself that sickened the Sheriff.

The Mayor wasn't sure if she regretted her actions or not; on one hand, the Saviour had tapped into her magic and successfully conjured fire, something that could well save all their lives in the future. On the other hand, Regina had, to some extent, put herself out there and been rejected because of it. She could lie if confronted about it, though if Emma really _did_ have this superpower of hers, it would be in vain.

No logical thought, however, would ease the hurt that twisted inside Regina's gut and made blood rush to her face in embarrassment. She fumed. _No one_ humiliated her like this.

"Hey."

Regina's head shot up, her deep frown replaced with a look somewhere between confusion and sorrow when she saw the blonde looming over her. The Mayor's anger completely evaporated when she saw the woman's expression: Emma looked positively desolate.

"Hey," Regina murmured.

"Can we talk?" Emma asked nervously, glancing around. "Alone?" She made fidgety movements with her hands, and Regina could see how anxious she was.

Pushing herself off the ground and standing up, the dark-haired woman quickly dusted herself down and nodded once. She raised a hand, gesturing to a path that led deeper into the trees and foliage. Regina's stomach flipped as she watched Emma trudge along the narrow track, suddenly nervous about what the blonde had to say. The Mayor took a breath and gathered herself before following the Sheriff into the gloomy, greenish darkness.

They walked in uncomfortable silence for a while before the Saviour stopped without warning and whirled round to face the Mayor. "Alright," she mumbled, steeling herself for what she was about to admit.

Regina watched with apprehensive eyes, desperately wanting to put up that barrier of snark but for some reason not wanting to offend Emma more than she apparently already had. So she only stood as still as a statue, waiting for the Sheriff to come out with whatever was bothering her.

"I - I'm not gonna pretend earlier didn't happen. We both know it did, and we're adults. We can deal with this - whatever this is - sensibly, right?" the blonde stammered, not really sure where to start or what to say.

Regina only nodded slowly, her eyebrows pulled together in a small frown.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you. I shouldn't have been so rude," Emma continued. She stumbled over her words, but they sounded sincere nonetheless.

The dark-haired woman was silent for a long moment. "Apology accepted."

The Saviour nodded gratefully before carrying on. "You were only trying to help with my magic and I - I have to admit it wasn't _completely_ horrible," she said almost inaudibly.

Regina couldn't stop her eyebrows from shooting up in surprise before she regained control of herself and a devious smirk spread across her face. "It wasn't completely horrible? That's all?" she asked, mock outrage in her voice as she slunk closer to the blonde. Emma's confession had ignited that arrogant, sensual confidence in the Mayor once more, and she was going to take advantage of that 'til the cows came home.

"It was nice," Emma breathed, her voice hitching slightly as the brunette closed the distance between them.

"You'd do it again?" Regina husked lowly, now only inches away.

The Sheriff stared at the Mayor with suddenly hungry eyes, eyes that seemed to burn right through Regina's clothes, right through Regina herself. The blonde abruptly grabbed the dark-haired woman's face and pulled her towards her. She kissed her roughly, her hands tangling in soft, dark hair.

Responding to the kiss quickly and eagerly, Regina gripped the Saviour's hips, fingers bruising the soft flesh as her lips moved with Emma's.

Neither of them knew who made the first low groan, but neither cared. All either woman could think about was the feel of skin on skin, sharing the warmth of the other in the cool evening air, finding a way to get closer.

A yelp escaped Regina as she felt herself shoved backwards, the backs of her legs hitting a large, flat rock dug into the ground. She couldn't stop herself falling back against the stone and for a moment, she wondered if Emma had decided this was a mistake again. That idea was quickly crushed when she felt her thighs pushed apart and the weight of a warm body on top of her, between her legs.

Emma was now positioned above the brunette, hands gripping Regina's knees and holding them either side of herself. A low, gravelly moan rolled off Regina's tongue as the blonde shifted, tight stomach muscles rubbing deliciously against the Mayor's crotch. Legs wrapped tightly around the Sheriff's waist in an attempt to gain more friction.

"Uh uh," the blonde warned, pulling back slightly to make it harder for Regina to rub against her. " _I_ am gonna _fuck you,_ Regina," she growled, her determined eyes meeting deep brown eyes full of lust. Emma was rewarded with a soft grunt in reply, and the sight and sound of the woman dropping the sassy, better-than-you attitude and giving into her most human urges made hot wetness gather between the Sheriff's legs.

Regina knew she should push the blonde off her, take control of the situation, be the dominant one as she so often was in everything else, but she couldn't quite bring herself to. The sensations Emma was igniting in her were too good to resist, and she was _so tired_ of being in charge all the time. The experience of not being in control, of letting someone take care of her, was oddly nice once one got past the fear.

Emma tore open the scarlet silk shirt Regina wore under the blue blazer, not caring much for the article of clothing - who told her that was appropriate clothing for a rescue mission? She was sure the other woman could just conjure up another one anyway, and they _really_ did not have time for buttons.

The Mayor pushed herself into a sitting position to help the fervent blonde to discard the blazer and shirt before yanking the lacy tank top over her own head, needing to feel Emma's skin on hers immediately. The Sheriff hastily ridded Regina of her bra before pushing her down again. Part of Regina wished their first time could have been slightly less rushed, giving them time to strip slowly and take in every inch of each other's skin before getting started, but the burning desire was in control now; she needed release and Emma's touch _now._

The brunette hummed softly as the Saviour took one pink bud into her mouth, lapping and biting gently at it whilst her fingertips teased and traced the other. Regina's body buzzed pleasantly as the blonde's ministrations sent what felt like electrical charges rocketing through her body. Every charge terminated between her legs and joined the slick heat that was quickly growing there.

Pretty soon, the attention to her breasts was not enough, and Regina bucked her hips once again.

A smirk curled the corners of Emma's lips and she wondered how long she could make the Mayor wait - she was quite enjoying seeing the tightly wound woman so desperate for release. Had they been anywhere else, she may have dragged it out a bit more, but, as it was, they were in a jungle, not too far from her parents and probably didn't have too long until someone came looking for them.

The blonde slid a hand down the brunette's tight, toned belly, down, down, until she reached the waistband of the leggings Regina wore. She slipped her hand inside and came into contact with the lace hugging the woman's lower regions. Running her fingers over the thin, damp fabric between the Mayor's legs, she heard a whimper.

Soft lips and a warm tongue met Regina's again and the dark-haired woman moaned as she eagerly returned the steamy kiss. Everything was Emma and, for the first time in a long time, Regina was content. Sure, she was submissive and frustrated, but in the best way, and all she could think about was how good the blonde felt against her and how much she needed her.

"Emma-" the Mayor breathed, about to ask for release when she cut herself off with a gasp. The Sheriff's skilled fingers had pushed into her underwear and started circling her clit, at last giving her the pleasure she so badly needed. Tanned hands flew up to knot in blonde locks, legs clamping around her waist once again.

The brunette was unable to bite off the loud groan that slipped from her lips as Emma entered her at last, long fingers curling to reach that wonderful spot before pulling almost all the way out and repeating the motion. The movements over the sensitive bundle of nerves continued, and before the ex-Evil Queen knew it, she was falling over the edge. All Regina could do was hold on to the Saviour for dear life as she rocked and bucked her hips, riding out her high for as long as possible.

As she came back to herself, her body went limp and the brunette simply rested on the large rock as she waited for her breathing and heart rate to return to normal.

Unsure of what to do now, Emma began to crawl off the rock and dust herself down. She wanted to stay, wanted to curl up by the mother of her son and caress that soft skin until the woman recovered from her orgasm, but they hadn't yet given a label to whatever this was and she didn't want to overstep the line.

A voice made her choice for her.

"Going so soon?" Regina sounded husky and slightly tired, but certainly not angry. Emma looked down at the woman who was leaning back on her elbows, a sheen of sweat on her bare chest. Her face looked worried and - was that hope? The Saviour's heart leapt.

"Wasn't sure if you wanted me to stay," she explained.

"Oh, I wasn't finished yet," Regina growled. Suddenly, she tugged the blonde down beside her before rolling over and throwing a leg over her hips. She gazed down at the surprised but excited Sheriff and grinned. "You have no idea what I'm capable of," she promised, a devilish glint in her eyes.

Emma was eager to find out.


End file.
